La elegida
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: One-shot. Narra la nochebuena del 2002 del punto de vista de Taichi junto con Agumón. Despues de lo ocurrido con Sora y Yamato, Tai no puede dormir y le duele la nueva relación de ellos pero su mejor amigo digital le recuerda que siempre el estará allí. ONESHOT


Hola, traigo este one-shot que salio ayer a las 3 de la mañana. No podía dormir y termine viendo el episodio de digimon 02 de nochebuena, cuando Sora le lleva el regalo a Matt y Tai la apoya y bueno.. Ustedes saben la historia. Y así salio esto que narra la noche que paso Tai despues de lo sucedido y donde recuerda que jamas estara solo.

Los dejo con la lectura, espero la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

La elegida.

Nochebuena 2002

No puedo dormir.

Todo lo sucedido el día de hoy me ha quitado el sueño; pasaron tantas cosas, fuimos atacados, tenemos una amenaza latente que esta invadiendo los dos mundos y poniendo en peligro el equilibrio de las dimensiones...

Y yo solo puedo pensar en ellos.

Debí hacerle caso a mi instinto, cuando noté que Sora iba hacia la parte de atrás de la carpa, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no fuera, pero mis pies se movieron solos y pronto llegue a donde estaba ella y Biyomon.

Ella tenía un regalo en sus manos, y estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta. No cabía duda que aquel presente era para Yamato, y ademas olía a que ella había hecho esos chocolates con sus propias manos. De todas maneras tuve que preguntarle para estar completamente seguro.

Reconocería la repostería de Sora a kilómetros de distancia.

Gabumon tuvo que abrir la puerta, estoy seguro que su olfato también percibió aquel dulce olor del chocolate. A agumon también se le hacia agua la boca, lo sabia pero no dijo nada; apuesto que noto la manera en que miraba a Sora.

Sabía también desde hace un tiempo que Yamato no le era indiferente, no tuvo que decirme nada, yo me di cuenta. Aunque... hubiera agradecido que me contara algo y que yo no hubiese tenido que atar todos los cabos que aquellos dos dejaban sueltos.

Precisamente porque sabía que aquella visita no era para solamente desearle suerte, porque estaba seguro de la respuesta de mi mejor amigo, porque ya había llegado el día al que yo mas le había temido...

Me di la oportunidad de verla por ultima vez de aquella manera, entregarle el amor que ya no podría ser a través de mis ojos esperando con todo mi corazón que ella lo recibiese.

Yo ya no podría quedármelo, sería algo prácticamente suicida.

Y estuve tan cerca, quise decirle todo e incluso rogarle de ser necesario. ¡Que ella lo supiese todo antes de tomar una decisión!

Pero... sería un acto tan egoísta. Tan solo les hubiese causado molestias y dolor a dos de las personas que mas quiero.

¿Pero y yo? ¿No tenía derecho de luchar por mi felicidad?

Tal vez ella... No.

Lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo volver el tiempo.

En ese momento, lo juro, hubiese preferido ser torturado hasta la muerte por Piedmon, que verla partir hacia el. Que ver como se me escapaba todo de mis manos como si fuese arena arrastrada por el viento.

Fue el momento mas terrorifico de mi vida, incluso mas que todas las batallas que tuvimos en el digimundo.

A decir verdad, esas batallas me hacían sentir como si pudiese hacerlo todo. El luchar junto a Agumon me hacía sentir invencible, y con una maravillosa confianza porque mi otro compañero de lucha era Yamato y Sora siempre nos cuidaba las espaldas.

Pero en ese momento, todo el valor que recogí de las batallas se desvaneció en el aire, me sentía desvalido y totalmente resignado a padecer la primera batalla que perdería. Y que precisamente la perdía porque había decidido rendirme antes de luchar.

Pero de nuevo, Agumon rompió todas las barreras de desesperanza que me había auto impuesto. El tomo mi mano y me pasó un poco de su valor, aquel fuego recorrió mis venas y entonces, al fin pude moverme.

Sora tenía que darse prisa, pues pronto sería hora que ellos saliesen a tocar. Si no se daba prisa, todo su plan quedaría arruinado, tendría que pasar un tiempo para volver a tener las agallas de confesarle sus sentimientos y eso solo la haría infeliz, a los dos... No, a los tres. Yo también sería infeliz si los viese tristes solo porque yo no pude apoyar a mi mejor amiga en este momento.

Esa era mi batalla y la tenía que ganar.

Y con pasos decisivos llegue hasta donde ella estaba, y justo como momentos antes Agumon me tomo la mano para darme un poco de su valor, yo coloque mi mano en su hombro.

Podía sentirla temblar a mi contacto. Lo entendí, ella pensaba que yo le diría algo acerca de nosotros dos, ella no quería lastimarme, lo note en sus ojos suplicantes.

Un nuevo impulso de tomarla y jamas dejarla ir se implanto en mi cabeza. Es decir, solo yo sabía todo de ella, podía leerla como a un libro abierto con tan solo verla. ¿Yamato podría hacer lo mismo? Lo dudaba, nadie conoce a Sora Takenouchi como yo lo hago.

Pero como dije, esta era la batalla que tenía que ganar. No podía defraudar a Agumon, ni a Sora, ni a Yamato, ni a mi mismo.

Le dije que entrara, que se diera prisa e incluso le di un empujón hacia dentro de la puerta.

Ella me veía confundida, y una vez mas quise tragarme mis palabras y decirle que escuchara lo que tantas veces soñaba en contarle.

Pero no permití que eso pasase, le sonreí y ella asintió ya con mas confianza y se adentró a donde se encontraría con Matt.

Sentí el peso del mundo caer en mis hombros, pues ya estaba hecho. Yo solo tenía que ser fuerte...

Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, tenía que serlo...

—Tengo que ser fuerte.

No me di cuenta cuando me senté en la orilla de la cama, ni cuando coloque mi cabeza entre mis brazos que estaban recargadas en mis rodillas.

Mucho menos me di cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar.

—Demonios.

No quería despertar a Kari, ni a Salamon, mucho menos a Agumon. El acababa de llegar para pasar la navidad conmigo, y justo habíamos acordado que se quedaría para año nuevo.

No podía permitir que el tiempo que compartiese con mi compañero del alma estuviese empezando de esta manera.

—¿Tai?

Mierda.

Con la manga de mi suéter me quite las huellas de mi pequeño altibajo, y voltee con una sonrisa hacia Agumon.

—Perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir Agumon.

—¿Estabas llorando? ¿Como puedo dormir si estas llorando?

Me quede mudo. ¿Como podría saber aquello? El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y mi voz no estaba descompuesta.

—¿Es por lo de Sora?

De nuevo me quede sin palabras, no atiné a hacer otra cosa que volver a mi posición inicial, totalmente agachado.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando sentí a Agumon sentarse a mi lado, de nuevo tomo mi mano. Su contacto era tan cálido, sentía esa renovación una vez mas.

—Ella esta con Yamato. Yo la he perdido, Agumon.

Si ya me había descubierto, podría contarle todo de una vez. Desahogarme podría ayudarme tal vez.

—No la has perdido Tai. Ella siempre será tu mejor amiga y te querrá incluso mas por lo que has hecho por ella hoy.

¿Los digimons sabían de estas cosas? Por que las palabras de Agumon me sorprendieron en gran medida. Eran sabias.

—Ella... ¿Me querrá mas?

—Eso te lo aseguro. Tai, lo que hiciste hoy ha sido lo mas valiente que jamas has hecho.

—Sí, las batallas del corazón son las más difíciles hermano.

Ahora hablaba Kari desde la litera de arriba. Voltee hacia ella que me sonreía y me contagiaba con esa luz bendita que anidaba en su corazón.

La elegida de la luz me daba un poco de su elixir, mi hermana...

—Kari.. Yo...

—Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano. Eres mi mas grande héroe, y estoy segura que por allí hay alguien que merezca tener ese corazón tan puro y valiente que tienes. Solo tienes que esperar.

—Será la elegida del valor. Y tendrán muchos elegiditos del valor.

—¡Agumon!- mi hermana y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que? ¿Que no es eso lo que hacen los humanos? ¿Poner humano-huevos?

No pude evitar reirme... Me carcajee e incluso mi madre nos regaño desde la otra habitación.

—No Agumon, los humanos no nacemos de huevos.

—¿No Kari? ¿Entonces como nacen?

—Eso lo platicaremos después, vamos a dormir. Agumon, hermana... Gracias.

—Te quiero hermano.

Kari volvió a recostarse.

Yo también me envolví en las sabanas a lado de Agumon, quedando frente a frente.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, sin ti no hubiese podido hacer nada.

—Ya te lo habia dicho antes, tu y yo juntos somos guerreros invencibles.

—Tu y yo juntos Agumon.

—Te quiero Tai.

—Y yo a ti Agumon.

Lo abrace con fuerza, el hizo lo mismo. Tardo muy poco en caer dormido de nuevo, todo el ajetreo del día lo había agotado.

Se vendrían batallas muy fuertes para proteger al digimundo y yo ya no podía mantenerme al margen de Davis, Kari y los chicos. Protegería aquel lugar con mi vida como una vez lo juré, tenemos que acabar con Arukerimon y Mummymon lo mas pronto posible, y encontrar a Blackwargreymon para hacerlo recapacitar. Agumon sabe que el solo busca su motivo de vivir.

Al final de cuenta, soy uno de los digidestinados; eso es lo que ahora debe de preocuparme, devolver la paz al digimundo.

Y ahora sabía que Había alguien allí fuera, en el mundo real, que en alguna nochebuena me hiciese chocolates, se pusiese nerviosa de verme y necesitase de un empujón para poder entrar conmigo.

Ahora tenía esa seguridad, y pase lo que pase la encontraré. La elegida del valor en palabras de Agumon

Y si las cosas salían mal, tenía a mi compañero del alma para darme el coraje que a mi me llegase a faltar.

Porque tiene razón, el y yo juntos somos guerreros invencibles.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) disfrute mucho escribiendola aunque me desvele horrible :( pero pues al menos mi insomnio sirvio de algo.

soy super breve porque ya me tengo que ir a trabajar jajajaj nos vemos al rato!


End file.
